


Noisy

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The new flatmate is way too loud





	Noisy

Arthur sighed. He knew it would be difficult to find a flatmate like Percival. Hardly ever seen or heard, always taking care that the place stayed peacefully and quiet. Just like Arthur liked it. But he had to move out to live with Gwaine. Swell.

Obviously his new flatmate had a slightly different definition of 'quiet'. When he just opened the front door and yelled "Aaaaaaaaaaarthur! I'm hoooooooooooome!" it was like a noise explosion. And then that constant asking about his day or if he wanted to have some of whatever he just cooked and that weird emo music coming from his room at all given times...this had to stop.

Arthur knocked and didn't wait for an answer. "Merlin, we need to talk about..." He stopped in his tracks and stared.

Merlin was dancing in his room. Stark naked. In the middle of the day. He didn't even seem to notice that Arthur was there.

Swallowing hard, it took Arthur a moment too long to decide that he should rather retreat and that was when Merlin turned around and saw him. Arthur couldn't turn his eyes away, he needed to see everything from the long neck that he had admired before to the prominent collarbones, down a chest that was sprinkled with dark hair to a slim waist that usually seemed to be unable to hold any kind of trousers up. He took a deep breath when he finally laid eyes on Merlin's cock. 

It had been a while since he had seen one up close and personal, but this one sure was something to write home about.

Damn, this guy would be the death of him. Not only was he noisy and way too cheery, he was also gorgeous and obviously not shy at all as he didn't even attempt to cover up.

"There was something you wanted to talk about?" Merlin's amusement was clearly audible in his voice. 

"Well,...yeah..." Arthur licked his lips and after one quick glance up at Merlin's face he sank to his knees.

 

A week later, Arthur blushed all kinds of red when old Mrs. Simmons from across the hallway pointed out that the noise level had increased significantly and that she didn't appreciate being woken up by them in the middle of the night or when she was taking her afternoon nap. He knew by now that Merlin was loud, but with everything that Merlin was doing to him, he had found out that he could be quite noisy, too.


End file.
